Midnight Confidante
by SCInfinity
Summary: Just a fluffy RHr one-shot...a late night conversation, but where will it lead?


**A/N: Another Fluffy RHr one shot from me? Yes! Just some fluff, a late night conversation between Ron and Hermione. Enjoy! Review!  
**

* * *

It was somewhere around July 16th. That was the only information Ron Weasley retained about the date at that point, and he only knew that because Harry was supposed to arrive on the 16th, and he was supposed to arrive within the next few days. He didn't much bother with dates outside school, he saw no point in it until about mid-August, when he had to start counting down the days until school resumed, September 1st. In any case, he wasn't particularly concerned about the date at that moment, as he was creeping down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, trying not to wake anyone as he went. He intended to get a snack from the kitchen, in hopes that a fuller stomach would finally lull him into sleep. As he crept down the last few stairs and walked quietly into the sitting room, he was surprised to find that he was not the only one awake.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing up? It's two in the morning!"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she replied coolly, looking back at the book she was reading by the light of a single candle. "But if you must know, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me either," Ron said quietly as he walked over to the couch. "Mind if I sit with you?" Hermione smiled warmly and shafted over a bit, making room for him on the large, overstuffed couch. "Not at all." Ron smiled back at her and plopped down, stretching his lanky form over the part of the couch not occupied by Hermione, so that his head was at the opposite end from her.  
  
"So, why couldn't you sleep?" He asked conversationally.  
  
"Oh you know…just...too much to think about. Couldn't get my mind to settle. So, I decided I'd come down here."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Well...everything. Voldemort's return, war, what's going to happen to Harry…it's really not fair, you know. All of it. It's not fair for anyone as young as us to have to experience war like this. Especially Harry. He didn't do anything to deserve the life he's got. And I just wonder…how it's all going to end."  
  
"End?" Ron said, clearly bewildered. "What do you mean, how's it going to end?"  
  
"I mean…what if Voldemort succeeds? What will become of Harry? And You, and me? And everyone else? What if one of us dies in this war?"  
  
"Mione, none of us is going to _die_," said Ron in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.  
  
"But what if one of us does, Ron? I don't want to lose you or Harry, I don't know how I'd go on…" Her voice broke, and tears began to stream down her face. Ron carefully moved closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, which she willingly leaned against.  
  
"Listen, Hermione, don't think that way. We're better off now, we're a step ahead of you-Know-Who, and we're going to be alright. Even if we do end up in danger, we'll stick together, and come out of it alright, just like always, okay?" Hermione nodded, feeling the soft fabric of his tee shirt against her tearstained cheek as she did so. "Good," Ron replied. And then, he softly tilted her chin up with his index finger, and did the last thing she would have ever expected. He kissed her, full on the lips, right there. She was shocked at first, but then 6 years of affection and longing hit her, and she returned the kiss. He was pleasantly surprised that she did, and he continued to kiss her for a good minute or so before reluctantly pulling away.  
  
"Wow…" she muttered, touching her lips subconsciously.  
  
"You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that," Ron mumbled quietly, blushing as he did so.  
  
"M-Me too," she stuttered. He smiled, glad that he'd taken the chance he'd been waiting to take since first year. Carefully disentangling himself from her, he stood up and offered her a hand. "We should really go try to sleep. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I think." She nodded, and accepted his hand, pulling herself from the couch and blowing out the candle she'd been reading by. The two of them made their way silently up the stairs. When they went to part ways, each going to their own private bedroom (neither shared a room with anyone anymore) Hermione whispered softly, "Wait." Ron turned and looked at her.  
  
"I can't go back in there…it's positively creepy having a room to yourself in this cursed house. Part of the reason why I went downstairs." Ron chuckled to himself, and took her hand. She was confused at first, until he pulled her softly into his own room and into his own bed. Her immediate reaction was surprise, but as he moved over to one side and made a space for her, she carefully laid down with her back to him, savoring the smell of his pillows. He moved his body over closer to hers, putting an arm around her stomach protectively and holding her to him. She couldn't help but smile, feeling his warm embrace. Snuggling closer against him and hitching the covers up around her shoulders, she started to drift off to sleep. She knew there'd be an absolute uproar in the morning if they were found this way, but, strangely enough, she didn't care. She felt safe.  
  
"G'night, Mione," she heard him mumble against her shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight, Ron."  
  
Finally, she was where she belonged.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, fluffy, I know, but, what can I say? I love fluff. Lol! Please review!**


End file.
